lova' like no otha'
by Brittany inu's kitten
Summary: Kagome has a perfect life, a good job, loyal friends......and today she was going to marry her college sweetheart and make a lifelong commitment to marriage and family....(read the rest in the chapter)
1. summary

Lova' like no otha' Disclaimer:I very well do not own inuyasha so DON'T ASK!!!!!! Sorry I didn't want to say it like that .....well you might want to see the rest of the summary so here u go..  
  
.......Then minutes before the wedding, her husband-to-be hojo dumps her for her  
  
pregnant best friend yuka-and little by little, kagome discovers that everything else she  
  
thought was solid isn't. With her faith shaken ad her life in turmoil , kagome finds  
  
unexpected help from Inuyasha ,a mighty man of the peopleand her fionce's ex-best man.  
  
But the sudden attraction between them confuses her and proves hard to resist. Will  
  
kagome forget about her ex and go with the man who has been in front of her the whole  
  
time or will she be with the man who loved her first?  
  
Tell me what you think about my story in the reviews bye!!! ^___^ 


	2. rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn...

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Hey look what happened? _________________________________________^..^  
  
- Kagome's pov:  
  
Imagine waking up on a morning that you've waited for your entire life well most of college anyway, and getting a twisting, sick feeling in you're gut that the day would be less than perfect. Do you cry? Pray? Or dismiss the sinking thought and hope the eerie feeling will pass?  
  
I chose none. The morning of my wedding I woke up at the loud sound of roaring thunder. The rain outside my hotel window was horrid and so thick that I couldn't see two feet outside my room even without the fog.  
  
While in college, I had met my fiancé, Hojo Daser, at a school picnic in Try-City Park. A couple of years later, he proposed to me there, so it seemed perfect for us to get married in that enchanting location. But now my plans for an outdoor wedding were being washed away.  
  
Still, I was determined not to let this storm ruin the most important day of my life. I had prepared a backup plan, so things weren't totally destroyed. Besides, I didn't have time to fret.  
  
Picking up my emergency list, I made the first phone call.  
  
"Pastor Miroku? This is kagome"  
  
"Good morning" his voice boomed through the receiver. "How is my sweet sweet Ms. Higerashi or should I say my sweet sweet Mrs. Daser"  
  
"I am fine pastor-" kagome was interrupted  
  
"Call me Miroku" said the pastor  
  
"Ok pa-" kagome started  
  
"MIROKU!!" He exclaimed  
  
"Okay, okay miroku..... I am fine miroku. There you happy?" kagome said  
  
" I'll be very happy if you come over here and-" miroku tried to finish but kagome was to scary  
  
"DON'T even" kagome said with a face ONLY a mother could love  
  
"Okay I get it so you don't want to-" miroku started again  
  
"NOPE!!!" She finished  
  
My eye's roamed to the hotel's window which the rain drops had stained and I immediately remembered.....  
  
"How are your windows? I asked the pas-miroku  
  
"fine there just peachy what about yours?" miroku said  
  
"Not too good, pas-miroku it looks like my wedding is a washout" I said in a as a matter of fact voice  
  
"Oh no my dear kagome rain is just a cleansing from the lord" miroku said  
  
"oh yeah today will be perfect" I said sarcasticly  
  
I hung up the phone  
  
"Well all I know is if I'm with hojo my life is peaches and cream" I said as I started to get ready  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's my chapter hoped u liked it ^..^  
  
JA NE!!! 


	3. Cry baby cry

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha  
  
Hello every one PLEASE READ!!!!....................j/k (just kidding) you hate me now huh?  
  
Well if you do please r/r(read and review) anyway  
  
On wit da fic :  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{Ahh, my wedding is now I have to do this.....well it's not like I don't want to 'cause  
  
I do but......there's something missing and hojo seems to distant....from me but...I-I still  
  
love him so I am going threw with this wedding no matter what happens} Kagome  
  
thought (LIGHTNING STRIKE) BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!  
  
{That's fine} kagome said as she flinched from being scared to death by the lightning  
  
"whew" kagome blew out as she walked out of the white hallway  
  
Kagome came out in a beautiful white dress with a strapless short tee that exposes her  
  
bellybutton. In the back of her dress it has a string lace that connects the tee from the  
  
back to the rest of the dress. The bottom of her dress was like any other dress big and  
  
puffy. Kagome's hair was tied into a nice tight bun with beads and glitter in it. The music  
  
started to play (wedding music duh!!!!) Kagome walked slowly  
  
When kagome got up to her husband-to-be she turned to him and smiled he just stared  
  
kagome mouthed the words "I love you" with her mouth and hojo turned back to the  
  
Minister Miroku  
  
"Do you kagome promise to grope your husband and bare my child?" miroku said  
  
"Uhh" kagome started  
  
"and do you hojo promise to let kagome bare my chi---" miroku also started but was interrupted by..  
  
"HOJO!!!!! A soak, big round girl slammed into the big door with liquid leaking out of her dress "Yuka?...................YUKA!!!! what is it time?" he asked taking his ring and tie  
  
off and throwing it at kagome the tie managed to hit the floor but the ring, the ring hit her  
  
in the head"Ouch!! H-hojo?" kagome asked as tears were welling up in her eye's  
  
"y-yuka?" tears welling up a little more in her eye's  
  
"Kagome to answer your very stupid question yes we are together, yes he was cheating  
  
on you, yes this is his baby, and no he doesn't love you so drop the shit kagome" yuka  
  
said smiling like a maniac.  
  
"Um yuka ... I wasn't exactly gonna ask you a question" kagome said ripping her skirt  
  
part of her dress off showing a pair of white pants "Ooooo kagome then what the hell are  
  
you gonna do....cry?" yuka said rolling her big brown eye's  
  
"No ......... IAM GONNA KICK YOU'RE OVERWEIGHT ASS!!!!!" kagome said as she  
  
ran towards yuka full speed until miroku and some random guy comes running over and  
  
grabs kagome and pulls her away from yuka. "Come on hojo and lets get the hell outa  
  
here" yuka said rubbing her stomach. "Hey kagome you look pretty good from here"  
  
miroku said looking at her ass. "Hi kagome" said a guy with silver hair gold eye's and his  
  
smile, awww his smile was enough to make you sweat just by imagining it.  
  
Kagome looked at the guy in discus and got up and ran out the church crying her eye's  
  
out. Kagome ran and saw yuka and hojo trying to get in the "just married" car, kagome  
  
ran and pushed yuka into the street. "Ahhh!!" yuka screamed  
  
Yuka turned around and saw a truck "BEEEEEP BEEEEP!!!!" the truck honked  
  
Hojo jumped in the street and picked yuka up out of the street and threw her in a car.  
  
BACK 2 KAGOME:  
  
Kagome continued to run threw bushes, streets, alleys, and crap  
  
"KAGOME!!!??" a man called from behind kagome  
  
kagome turned around to see it was that guy from the wedding and she turned back  
  
around and ran into a alley and tripped over a bar and fell into the mud she had gotten all  
  
messed up she was cold wet and dirty. The man came over to kagome and hade a sorry  
  
for you look. "Don't gimmie that look!! You saw what happened in there!! I was stood  
  
up!!! And now I know I'll never be worth anyone's time and I'll never have anyone to be  
  
here for me!!! Nobody cares!! Kagome started to cry out "A lot of people care...... I - I  
  
care" he said in a caring voice "Oh yeah everybody cares.....my ASS!!! You all act like  
  
you care but you really don't all you ever think about is who's gonna be your next ex or  
  
who will be your new hoe!!! Men are all the same!!! I HATE MEN!!! I HATE HOJO!!! I  
  
HATE YOU!!!" kagome blurted out. The man looked hurt, he had only came out to help  
  
her. He looked at her and walked over to her and sat beside her and then said.. "Look I  
  
only came out to help" he said trying to look her in the eye's but she only turned away.  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!! AND I DON'T NEED YOU!! YOU DON'T KNOW  
  
WHAT IT'S LIKE!! BEING DUMPED AT YOUR OWN WEDDING.........THAT I  
  
PAID FOR!!!" she screamed. The guy looked at kagome and then at the mud he was  
  
sitting in and said "Like you know" he said rudely  
  
****************************Flash Back*********************************** "Do you inuyasha take kikyo as your awful wedding wife?" the minister asked (A/N:I  
  
know that is wrong don't sue me) "I do" inuyasha said smiling  
  
"And kikyo do you take inuyasha as your loyal wedding husband?"  
  
"HELL........... NO!!!" kikyo threw her big thing of flower and ran to sesshomaru  
  
"sesshomaru will you marry me?......NOW!!!!" kikyo said as she jumped into his arms  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and carried her out the door with kikyo giggling like a schoolgirl  
  
*************************Flash back over********************************** Inuyasha awoke out of his day dream to kagome still talking about how bad men are  
  
"Listen kagome I know exactly what your goin' threw I've been threw it myself....usually  
  
I don't tell people my business but-" he looked down and saw kagome asleep in his lap  
  
with stained eye's  
  
"well I guess she does sleep anywhere when she has to" inuyasha smiled  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
second chapter u like? I hope so  
  
JA NE!! 


End file.
